galeafandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Towers
The Great Towers are powerful buildings said to be created for the sole purpose of Towering. Some are said to be as old as the Ancients, while others are much newer. Each one is used for a specific purpose, and some aren't even used for the potential power they could achieve. Baelorin Tower The visually smalest of the Great Towers, and likely the actual smallest. It only fits within the known Great Towers due to its unique design that harness far more power than it should. It sits in the middle of Lake Remare with the lands west of Lindian Bay. Some of the Tower extends under the water, although few know its actual depth. It is named after the wizard who constructed it around P.C.I. 940. The Crag The Crag is a mostly unused Tower that sits in the bay outside of Lightwatch, Folcar. Atop its peak is a light that illuminates the bay to allow for safe travel at night. Its origin and real name have been lost to history, but it is believed to be among the oldest Towers that is not of Ancient origin. Many schollars believe that it was built by the first men of Lund. The Crystal Tower This Tower is located within the High Distruct of Durg. It is mostly unused, but is the home to the famed Durg School of Martial Arts. The origin of this Tower is unknown, but it is theorized to be and Ancient structure. Delnei Tower Delnei Tower sits at the heart of Emar in Caenum. Its power was used to summon their god, Lucifer to the mortal world. Espri Tower This Tower is located within the Mage's District of Mayrid. It stands roughly 1,500 feet tall and dominates the landscape of the island. It is said to be used to control the weather of the island and surounding area to ensure perfect weather for both crops and recreation. It is rumored to have been build around 1,200 P.C.I., not long after the construction of Mayrid. One thing is certain. This Tower is so powerful that it glows faintly, providing illumination to the surounding area at night. Polis Tower This Tower sits at the heart of the Kirth Planes and acts as the keep for the Commander of Kirth. It is unique in that is appears to be nearly destroyed and the top of the original tower is no longer present. Instead, a large construction effort created a giant brazier to hold the Sacred Flame, the center of the Kirthan's belief in their Commander. The Tower is likely of Ancient design since the planes surounding it are well known for being riddled with Ancient ruins. Thorn Tower By far the most visually unique Tower, The Thorn Tower sits in the center of Gongor and is said to be the source of the power for the small island and its unique inhabitants. Like many of the island Towers, it can be seen from almost anywhere on the island. The legends say that the Tower was build by Gaia herself. The Tower of Mountains Also known as the Tower of Babel, this Tower sits in the Nova Mountains between Durg and Valis. It was largely unknown until 108 AC when Durg's heroes found it. It is said to have unleashed "mountains" onto the world that would soon crush everything. The Tower of Shards This Tower sits alone within the northern region of the Icecap Mountains. While it sits within the claimed territoy of Radoth, they do not use it at all. Over the years many schollars have visited and even lived in the Tower. It has even been used by some for rituals. The origins of this Tower are completely unknown, as it does not appear to be Ancient and no civilization has been known to have lived in the area. Twin Towers of Aborgan Unique in that there are two mirrored Towers, those of Aborgan sit within the heart of their nation within the Crystal Mist Mountains. They are frequently used for sacred rituals to the gods.